Marxistiski-Leninistiski Parti o'Eesheckt
The Marxistiski-Leninistiski Parti o'Eesheckt (English: East Hills Marxist-Leninist Party), most commonly known by its initials MLPE, is a minor communist party active in the town of East Hills. It is characterized by its far-left views, most particularly the complete transfer of the Oceana mines into the workers' hands, creation of a universal welfare state in Oceana, and an active secularization campaign. It is opposed to devolution to states, Oceana nationalism or rights for the Oceana language, and to the influence of the Roman Catholic Church in Oceana. The party describes itself as neo-Hoxhaist. The current leader is Alexander Read. History The party has a long history. It arose originally from a split from the Miners' Association of Oceana in 1930, by a group of miners who wanted a more ideologically-driven group, named the Oceana Communist Party. After 1934, the MAO and the OCP decided to cooperate with the Oceana Socialist Union to prevent rightwingers from winning in state elections; this caused another split in the OCP, resulting in the creation of the New Socialist Force, a small, underground group with only 50 members. The group was riven by personal and political divisions; after the Sino-Soviet split in 1962, the NSF divided into the Revolutionary New Socialist Force (pro-China) and the Reformed New Socialist Force (pro-USSR). The Revolutionary NSF supported the Maoist ideals of agrarian socialism and cultural revolution, and was staunchly anti-reformist. It had 10 members, of which the most important were the brothers Ghodimir and Ghnewomir Read, who shared a farm near Boynitz. In 1978, the Sino-Albanian split occurred and Ghnewomir and Ghodimir came to blows. Ghnewomir, a keen Hoxhaist, struck his brother on the head with a copy of Das Kapital, rendering him unconscious. The other pro-Chinese members voted to expel Ghnewomir as a result of this. He therefore founded a new party, the Hoxhaist Anti-Reformist Revolutionary New Socialist Force of Oceana and Lovia (HARRNSFOL), with 4 members: Ghnewomir, his wife Janice, his son Alexander and his dog Bobo. As a result of the strain in his relations with his brother Ghodimir, he left the farm and moved to East Hills with the other party members. Ghnewomir declared HARRNSFOL to be the only legitimate Marxist-Leninist party in Lovia. In 1985, Ghnewomir decided that the party could gain support by adopting a localist slant, and renamed the party to the Hoxhaist Anti-Reformist Revolutionary New Socialist Force of East Hills (HARRNSFEH). The party's membership only grew to 6 by his death in 1996, however. After his father's death, Alexander Read became leader of the party, and engaged in substantial reform. He abandoned the party's focus on anti-revisionism and made tentative outreach to other socialist groups for the purpose of cooperation, renaming the party the Marxist-Leninist Party of East Hills. By now, all other descendants of the MAO had been dissolved or incorporated into other groups (such as the Lovian Communist Party) and the MLPE was able to attract some members back. Alexander's heavy campaigning in East Hills also bore fruit, making it the most notable left-wing movement in the town. There were rumours that Bobo was unhappy about the reform, and worried the MLPE had abandoned its Hoxhaist roots; however, Alexander, stated this was not the case and that the ideology could best be described as neo-Hoxhaist. In 2013, Read stood for the Oceana State Council. 615 votes were cast for him, which was 16% of the vote. He announced his intention to stand in the Federal Elections, 2015, and defied expectations by winning a seat. Policies Economy All the means of production should be owned by the workers, and managed for them by the state. The economy should be centrally planned to ensure efficency and reduction of waste, eliminating socially damaging market forces. Development of infrastructure is unnecessary for Lovia. Wages should be proportional to the productivity (skills and effort) of the worker; justice demands that workers, the true wealth creators, should be paid the full value of their labour. Every adult Lovian will be guaranteed a form of work (the mentally and physically disabled will also be supported to contribute to the building of a socialist society) and those who abstain from doing so will face imprisonment on charges of social parasitism. In particular, we demand the reform of the Oceana mines. Education & Health care Education & Health care are key points in our program. Education and healthcare should be run entirely by the federal government and made available at no cost to the public. Government spending on education should be decreased, as centralisation will boost efficiency and reduce the amount of money necessary to provide the same service. While health workers should be available in individual states to deal with emergency cases, all healthcare should be provided by a large polyclinic in Noble City. Efficiency savings from this will more than cover the increased transport costs. Abortion and euthanisia should be available to any individual who wishes, as long as a representative from the state agrees, as in general individuals have the right to decide what happens to their own bodies. International position Nations are artificial constructs designed to introduce divisions among the working classes. The ultimate goal of the East Hills Marxist-Leninist Party is the establishment of an international communist state. In the meantime, support should be given to governments dedicated to the same cause. International aid should be entirely concentrated on states with the same ideological direction, or directed towards fomenting revolution among less advanced states. Religion Religion is an man-made phenomenon which despite its professed opposition to the interests of the wealthy and powerful inevitably results in the impoverishment and fragmentation of the working classes. Fortunately, Lovia has not been affected by this malaise as much as many other nations, but nonetheless swift action is necessary, particularly in Oceana. While persecution of the religious has not proved particularly effective in the past, the status of the Roman Catholic Church in Oceana should be curtailed as much as possible. Religious education is an abomination. Children have the right to go to church on Sunday, but teachers should actively work to counteract the malevolent influence of the priest on weekdays. The state should financially support the publication of pamphlets to be distributed in schools and other public places promoting atheism and arguing why religion is irrational and harmful to society. Society The MLPE supports action by the state to ensure complete equality of opportunity for every Lovian individual, therefore ensuring the best talent can be matched with the best training. Discrimination on the basis of sexuality, gender, or race is unacceptable. Homosexuals should receive exactly the same rights as heterosexuals, but marriage is a deeply flawed and backward institution that causes great unhappiness and encourages the perpetuation of religious dogma among the population. Prostitution and recreational drugs should be legalised but carefully controlled by the state, as with all areas of the economy. Socially undesirable elements, such as members of CCPL, will be exiled. Oceana language The MLPE views the Oceana language neutrally. All other things being equal, linguistic diversity is viewed positively, but it is not acceptable to sacrifice political unity and solidarity of the proletariat for the sake of its preservation. Thus the MLPE opposes the Oceana language as a symbol of Oceana nationalism. It does not support spending large amounts of money to keep a politically useless Slavic creole alive, but it does not object to people speaking it privately. State organization The various state reforms have proved immensely harmful to our nation, causing neglect at the local level and allowing reactionary governors such as Oos Wes Ilava to gain power regionally. The role of the state should be minimalised and if possible they should be abolished altogether. In particular Oceana's false ideas of its nationhood need to be urgently quashed. Centralisation is a key priority. Lovia is a class-based society, and this is symbolised by the presence of self-styled nobles such as the 'Heretow of Oceana' and the 'Baron of Donia' as well as our monarchy. All these institutions must be speedily abolished, and all members of the ruling families involved exiled to ensure perpetuation of the current system remains impossible. The current Lovian democracy is deeply flawed, in that the system does not admit true representatives of the people to be elected. The MLPE wants elections to be replaced by a dictatorship of the proletariat, which will provide a truer representation of the will of the people. Category:Political party